villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jeremy Baker
Captain Jeremy Baker is a major antagonist in the first season of Revolution. Baker was commanding a large army of militia troops and is searching for a rebel camp in the woods. He is portrayed by Mark Pellegrino, who also portrays Lucifer in the TV Show, Supernatural. History After the Blackout in 2012 Jeremy Baker has done his best for survival, he immediately began to collect food until one day he was attacked and beaten up by two hungry men who attacked him for his food fortunately he was rescued by Miles Matheson and Sebastian "Bass" Monroe and Miles gunned down Baker's attackers. Jeremy then thanked them both for saving his life as they dragged him to safety. Eventually Miles, Monroe and Jeremy form The Monroe Republic with Monroe being president of the union, Miles Matheson being the Commanding General of the state while Jeremy becoming a high ranking official of the militia and Miles trained him heavily in combat training. In present day Baker is now a captain in the Monroe Militia who leads a army of over fifty men attacking a rebel base killing or injuring most of the rebels in the chaos and actually captured one Baker then interrogated the prisoner by repeatedly pulling the trigger of a revolver having only one bullet in it however since bullets are rarely given out by the top officials of the militia, the prisoner reveals to Baker where the base is Baker the thanks his prisoner before killing the prisoner with the bullet in his revolver. Baker and his men arrive at the base where Baker orders his troops to fire continuously on the base the attack went smooth until they were sabotaged and attack by sharpshooter with an M40 sniper rifle who quickly killed almost half of Baker's men forcing Baker and his remaining men to take cover however, when the sniper ran out of bullets Baker ordered his men to charge into the base inside he meet with an familiar person, Miles Matheson. Miles and Baker quickly get into a sword fight where Miles quickly gets the upper hand and Baker is captured. Miles then takes Baker prisoner and is tied to a chair, where he reveals to Charlie, Nora Clayton and Nicholas and the other rebels that Miles Matheson was one of the founding fathers of The Monroe Republic and the Commanding General of the militia which angers Charlie, Miles then knocks Baker unconscious however Charlie is still angered at Miles. Miles later wakes up Baker telling him that they have a trade: Miles will turn himself in if he lets the rebels go however Baker will only agree if they hand over the sniper rifle, Miles then agrees and Baker and his troops tie Matheson up with rope and drag him off. The next morning Miles, Baker and Bakers men began to cross over an old bridge where a trap set by the rebels is set. Baker questions Miles to why he changed until a wired explosive set up by the rebels go off, killing several of Baker's men and the rebels were able to escape with Miles and the rebels detonate another explosion destroying the bridge however since there is no other way to cross the river Baker is forced to watch Miles escape with the rebels. Baker was later seen at the power plant with Monroe where Rachel and Danny Matheson are being held captive by the militia, where he encounters Miles yet again when attempts to rescue his family,initially Monroe tells Baker and his troops to hold their fire however Monroe tells baker and his troops to kill Miles after realizing everything was over between Miles and Monroe, however this had no effect as Miles was able to escape by jumping out of a window unharmed. He later appears in Monroe's office where Jeremy questions whether Miles will actually show up in Jasper; even if he does, he won't surrender. It will be tough getting a clean shot off on him. This would have all been safer if Monroe was still at home, but Monroe reminds Jeremy he is at home, he is later seen in the aftermath of Emma's death (Monroe's former lover) where he and a bunch of his men restrain Monroe into the militia helicopter. One day in Philadelphia after the success of the drone strikes Jeremy talks to Monroe about their success in light of their success Jeremy invite Monroe for a drink with a group of Milita soldiers while walking there they are ambushed by a Georgian soldier killing all of Monroe's bodyguards while Monroe ducks for cover, Jeremy checks to see who the shooter was, This event make Monroe suspect that Jeremy was out to kill him. Sometime later after the incident, Monroe invites Jeremy for a drink, Monroe informs Jeremy how lucky he is to be alive although he says he was totally exposed. As Jeremy goes to leave, Monroe's guards stop him. Jeremy looks at Monroe in disbelief, but Monroe reminds him that he has had friends that have tried to kill him before, Realizing he is about to die, Jeremy tells Monroe a cold truth: he might take over the continent, but he will do it alone because he suspects everyone around him is trying to kill him, and that is something he does not wish upon his worst enemy he also goes on to state the reason why Miles Matheson and Tom Neville defected from the militia is Monroe went too far and the fact the Monroe made him do it, Monroe thanks Jeremy for his opinion Monroe then exits his office gunshots are heard and Jeremy is dead bringing tears to Monroe's eyes. Later it was revealed by a Major in the Militia that it was a Georgian spy that acted alone, Monroe begins to cry, With tears in his eyes Monroe realizes what Jeremy said was right and regrets his decision to kill Jeremy. Category:TV Show Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Military Category:Male Category:Liars Category:Fighters Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Arrogant Category:Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Sadists Category:Live Action Villains Category:Right-Hand Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Terrorists Category:Honorable